Harvey Dent (New Earth)
One Year Later/The Return of Two-Face ]] Having regained his trust, Dent was trained and conditioned by Batman to act as Gotham's primary vigilante protector when he, Robin and Nightwing all took a one-year hiatus to train during the Lost Year. When Batman returned, a series of murders occurred implicating Harvey and involving Two-Face's M.O.. When confronted on the issues by Batman, in his anger at being distrusted, the Two-Face persona resurfaced, and talked Dent into scarring his face and returning to his life of crime. Harvey Dent had returned to the Two-Face identity and committing crimes. Shortly after this, Dent went to New York City and summoned Nightwing to ask him for help keeping a former colleague and love interest safe from harm. Two-Face kept track of Nightwing and his past love by calling to her phone, and a few moments later, he discovered Nightwing's safe place and broke inside. Two-Face forced Nightwing to fight several henchmen under, while under the influence of Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. As Nightwing discovered Two-Face's scheme, Carol tried to talk to Dent, but he shot her and left him to be saved by Nightwing. However, hours later when he met the people who hired him to eliminate Carol, he learned of Carol's death and in a burst of anger he killed the criminal, blaming Nightwing for the situation. Two-Face's revenge materialized when he planned a massive attack that would've destroyed half of Manhattan, but he failed at the last minute after being stopped by Nightwing. Two-Face is taken to Arkham, where he promises Nightwing that he will get out and get his revenge. Two-Face escaped from prison and went to Gotham, where he was allowed to stay on Gracchus's hideout. However, Gracchus betrayed Two-Face's trust when he impersonated Two-Face and scarred a famous actress and beautiful woman, Millicent Mayne. Dent decided to leave the place, sparing Gracchu's life. Following the supposed death of Batman during the Final Crisis, Two-Face became one of the two major contenders for control of the Gotham underworld, fighting with the Penguin. However, a new Black Mask made his own play for power, recruiting a number of Arkham inmates and play his attacks on the two as attacks made by the other. Battle for the Cowl Two-Face realizes that there's another person under the cowl. He hires a teleporter and manages to infiltrate the Batcave. When the new Batman investigates the cave, he is ambushed by Two-Face with tranquilizer darts, and in a hallucination he sees Dent in a red and black Two-Face themed Batman costume. However, Alfred Pennyworth saved the hero from Two-Face's torture after he subdues his accomplice, and with his help Batman convinces Two-Face that he is the real, original Darknight Detective. Two-Face has been at odds with Gotham's latest district attorney, Kate Spencer, also known as the vigilante Manhunter. Since the arrest of Black Mask, Two-Face has been working at regaining his former power over Gotham. However, his plans have garnered the attention of the FBI. After he discovers a mole in his midst, he flees only to be stabbed by his own henchmen. Two-Face is left for dead, his body dumped off a bridge. Sometime later, two fishermen in the middle of a lake reel in Two-Face's water-logged body. | Powers = * : Two-Face seems capable of resisting Poison Ivy's pheromones, that bends people's actions to her will. | Abilities = * : He is also a successful attorney, and is proficient in nearly all matters pertaining to criminal law. * : However, Deathstroke the Terminator, after accepting a heavy fee has also trained him to become an excellent sharpshooter. * : Dent has also been extensively trained by Batman in Hand to Hand combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Two-Face does things according to chance and therefore relies heavily on his coin to make decisions, making the coin his Achilles' heel. Batman has managed to incapacitate Two-Face on his coin such as by making him lose it or stopping him from seeing the result. | Equipment = * Double-Headed Coin: Two-Face uses a two-headed silver dollar, one side of which is defaced, the other side clean. Flipping the coin dictates Harvey when making any significant life decisions. If the coin lands on the scarred side, Two-Face will pursue acts of evil. If the coin lands on the unmarked side, he is compelled to commit acts of good. At one point, Dent as Two-Face was so dependent on the coin for any of his criminal acts that he could be easily defeated by taking the coin away from him or preventing him from seeing the result of the flip. The original Earth-Two Two-Face was usually shown at this level of dependency Kent. Dent has since lessened his dependency on the coin flip to whether an situation should be implemented, rather than each individual act. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Automatic Handgun: Typically Two-Face uses a variety of automatic and semi-automatic handguns to conduct his criminal affairs. He usually carries two. | Notes = | Trivia = * Left side of the face disfigured, often seen as brownish pink. Hair is white on the disfigured side. As Two-Face, the left side of Dent's face and left hand are mutilated and discolored. Dent also suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. * Occasionally, Two-Face will drive a "getaway" vehicle painted to reflect his personality (i.e., one side is painted green, while the other may be painted white). * Sometimes, the guns tie into his motif, such as wielding dual .22 semiautomatics or a double-barreled shotgun. * Harvey Dent is also known as Apollo, and One-Face. | Recommended = * Detective Comics #66 * Batman #81 (1st Silver Age appearance) * Batman: Year One * Batman Annual #14 * Batman/Two-Face: Crime and Punishment * Batman: Two-Face Strikes Twice * Batman: Two-Face and the Riddler * Batman: The Long Halloween * Batman: Dark Victory * Batman: Faces * Batman vs. Two-Face (Collected) * Batman: Face the Face | Wikipedia = Two-Face | Links = * Two-Face biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Two-Face profile at Batman: The Animated Series Wiki * Two-Face profle at Underground Online * * About_Faces, a fan-blog dedicated to the character. }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Injustice League III members Category:Salvation Run deportees